


She'll Never Forget

by Aislynn_Sakura_Hargreaves



Category: Wicked Lovely Series - Melissa Marr
Genre: Gen, takes place after Darkest Mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislynn_Sakura_Hargreaves/pseuds/Aislynn_Sakura_Hargreaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bananach's shade watches what happens after the battle.  She'll never forget what she truly is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She'll Never Forget

Her shade watched as Snow carried Summer’s king-no-more off the battle field.  It was ironic really, that both queens had fallen in love with Summer’s kings.  Love was difficult.  It wavered between Sorcha’s Order, and Discord.  She listened as Far Dorcha tried to replace her.  Her lip curled as the dead king, Irial, was chosen, as Far Dorcha explained his theory.  No.  She hadn’t forgotten what she was.  She never would.  She was Discord, yes, but her very being- not her duty- was War.  It was herself alone that drove her actions.  She knew that the fey all thought her mad.  And she was.  She was Discord, but also War, neither of which were particularly sane. 

She had felt it when Sorcha had begun to feel human emotions.  ‘Foolish sister-mine,’ she thought.  She tried to speak the words aloud, but couldn’t.  She would be silent for the rest of eternity.  Unlike her sister, she could remember the time when they had been created.  She relished the fact that she was the elder.  As Discord, she had been the first to form out of Chaos.  Order had come next, and together, they had created Devlin, the new Shadow King.  They had only intended for him to be their brother, to serve them, and no other.  She remembered her rage at the fact that he had chosen to serve only Sorcha, her beautiful, perfect younger sister.

She looked around.  Summer stood with her mortal- no, her sister’s child- watching the proceedings.  She had been surprised.  Of all the faerie rulers, Summer was the youngest, the most mortal.  She had seemed so terrified when she had visited her in the park.  Then, the Summer Queen had been a co-ruler.  But no longer.  She had known it the moment she saw the king-no-more.  His eyes burned with not fire, but ice.  Seeing him thrashing on the ground after his deal with Far Dorcha, she had wondered if he would join her soon.  Not that it would matter, not now that she was dead.  She wondered if her sister’s heir would become the new Summer King.  She thought not.  Her sister wouldn’t want that.  ‘Why bother?’ she thought.  ‘I’m dead.’  The reality hit her at once.  She was dead.  She had no business lingering here.  But of course, she had always loved to break rules.  Grinning, Bananach left.  She had no interest in watching them restore peace.  She was no longer Discord, but she would always be War.      

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfiction I've ever written. It was actually written over a year and a half ago, immediately after I read Darkest Mercy.
> 
> I tried to capture Bananach's sort of whimsical way of speaking, and seemingly short attention span. (Or at least my excuse for lack of transitions.)
> 
> This is the (slightly) edited version of the one posted on FanFiction.net. Just edited enough to make it 413 words.


End file.
